Opposites Attract
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: "Excuse me, miss?" a voice comes from the back of the room, and I know exactly who it is. Why does Chad have to ruin this for me too? Dedicated to TheRandomWizard23! For IWant9Lives2Live's Back-To-School Contest!


**Disclaimer: I own my laptop. I own the chair I'm currently sitting on. I own the sweatshirt I'm currently wearing. And I own the phone that I use to text random people in the midst or writing FanFiction. But sadly, I do not own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_** or **_**So Random!**_

**Hey guys! Yeah, I've been starting new stories like crazy (I'm entered in THREE competitions!) and I'm **_**still**_** working on giving out the prizes for my own competition, plus updating my multi-chapter stories I started writing a few months ago… I hope to catch up soon!**

**Also, apologies if this isn't the best story ever. I haven't written in Sonny's POV since forever! I'm getting back into things.**

**Anyways, this one-shot is dedicated to TheRandomWizard23 for getting second place in my own competition. I hope she enjoys it!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Now, if we turn to page 743 in our history books, we will find…"

I completely drone out Ms. Bitterman's voice and don't even try look the least bit interested, even though I'm in front of the room and she's basically staring right at me. I figure everyone is doing that in the first place, because I glance behind me and everyone is chattering away. I guess Ms. Bitterman has given up trying to make the class pay attention, knowing that the only person who can comprehend this stuff is Zora. Plus, we're all thinking she's deaf, if not close to it.

Usually I'd be pretty active in my cast's conversation about being back to school and whatnot, but I'm worried. Rumor around the studio is that the Mackenzie Falls' **teachers** quit over the summer because the cast was too high maintenance (no shock there), so until they can find teachers needy enough to teach them, we have to share a class with them. I hate Chad enough already, I don't need to be locked in a room with him for two whole hours! There is even an arrangement of ten other chairs to the other side of the room that appear to have always been there, but just in case, my cast takes up the right side of the room which is right next to the air conditioner. Because I'm nice, I take the least wanted seat: in front and dead center with Zora to my right (who is rapidly taking notes) and an empty seat to my left.

I stare up at the clock: It's been about thirty minutes into class. Surely the Mackenzie Falls cast wouldn't just barge in last minute, and thank God for that. The next hour and a half of class, I can just stop worrying and join in the conversation or be wise and try to understand what Ms. Bitterman is saying. It's only a matter of time until I find that we are now in the English segment of our class and my pencil starts taking notes about Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, which is one of my favorite plays. I even raise my hand to join in the class discussion (which is Ms. Bitterman and Zora, as the rest of my cast is in la la land), when the impossible happens.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice comes from the back of the room, and I know exactly who it is.

I groan and mutter under my breath, **"Why does Chad have to ruin**_**this**___**for me, too?" **Luckily no one hears this, even though my cast has fallen silent. The whole room is silent actually, except for the whirring of the AC and Chad's footsteps walking down the aisle, each step getting louder and more dramatic (no wonder he was put on a drama show).

He clears his voice and directs his words at Ms. Bitterman, though I can feel his eyes on me. "Apologies, practice went a little later than expected. But we're here now, and that's all that matters." He gestures to his cast to take their seats, which is surprisingly polite for Chad. It's not until he places an **apple** on the front desk that looks so perfect it must belong on the cover of _Twilight_ when the word 'kiss-up' registers in my mind.

Ms. Bitterman pushes up her glasses, obviously shocked by this polite matter, examining Chad's face, the apple, and my open mouth. "You're excused this time, Mr. Cooper, but it's no excuse to miss the first segment of class."

"Understood," Chad nods curtly. I'm still in shock, because the only Chad Dylan Cooper I know is the stuck-up drama snob next door to our set. He takes a seat right next to me, and though we're a few feet away, I feel like he's suffocating me, taking up all the air in the room.

Of all the Mackenzie Falls people possible, it had to be Chad that sits next to me. Great. I wouldn't even mind Marta as much (who seems just as much of a witch as her character on the show… or so what I hear from a certain **fanatic**… as if he could get more self-absorbed, he becomes the number one fan to his own show).

I try to fight the urge to look back at the rest of the cast, but I fail. It's no wonder why they were hired to be dramatic private school students: back straight, make-up done carefully, hair sculpted to perfection, not to add they were all in their Mackenzie Falls uniforms just to add to the mood. They seem rather intelligent too, all of them with their notes out, copying what they missed each in their neat, signature calligraphy from the shaky cursive on the **blackboard**.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that the Falls were here, if they were going to act like little angels the whole time through. Slowly, the classroom atmosphere changes into what it used to be: My cast chattering away, and soon the Falls cast follow our example. There hasn't been a fight between our two shows yet, which is surprising, but then again, they've only been in class for fifteen minutes.

"God, this is boring," Chad let out, disrupting the beautiful silence between me and him.

I look at him. "It's school, what are you supposed to expect? Dancing monkeys?"

"Maybe," he considers this. "From a Random at least."

"I wish Tawni sat in front…" I sigh, completely changing the subject. "Talking to her makes lessons go by so much faster…"

Chad chuckles at this. "Well you can talk to me. And I'm not THAT bad, Munroe. Plus, your teacher is about as deaf as a… worm. At least I think worms are deaf." He looks unsure, yet confident in a way.

"She may be deaf, but she has eyes like a hawk," I say.

He stares at me, looks up at Ms. Bitterman who appears to be attempting to write with chalk on the **dry-erase board **next to the blackboard, then back at me with disbelief. "Oh, I'm so convinced."

I start to laugh, because I figure I might as well make the best of it. And plus, it was pretty funny for someone over at the Falls, and Chad doesn't use sarcasm light-heartedly much. It takes me a moment to realize Chad is laughing with me, and that it's not his regular polished chuckle. It's immediately my favorite laugh.

While I'm at it, I might as well admit that this 'I-Hate-Chad-Dylan-Cooper' act is hard to keep up. Because I don't really hate him. I might say that I actually like him as a person. But the _real_ him, not the jerk makes pretends to be to keep up his stupid image.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck with you, we might as well talk," I say.

"'Stuck with me?' You make me sound the greedy little 4-year-old arguing over the last swing with you on a **playground**. Come on."

"Don't flatter yourself, Cooper," I smile, which he returns with a genuine grin.

"Hey, I'll prove it. What do you wanna talk about?" he asks.

I can't think of anything. "Um…"

"Let's start with something simple then," he muses. "How's it over at the Funny Hut?"

"Where to start, where to start… hm… Tawni and I planned out this really awesome sketch where –" I pause midsentence. "You don't care, do you?"

He simply shrugs and says, "Try me."

It's only a matter of time before I'm promptly informing him about every detail of my work life, meaning latest sketches, Tawni's new obsessions, Nico and Grady's new video games, Zora's love for climbing in the vents. I must've really gotten into it, because once I pause to breathe, he asks, "You really love your show, huh?"

This question almost catches me off guard. Not quite, but almost. "Of course I do. It's my home."

He grins at my response. "I have to say, Munroe, in all my time in Hollywood, I've never met anyone quite as…" he struggles to find the right word. "Innocent, as you are."

I lift an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"I guess it is."

"Thanks. That's good," I say.

"Good," he grins, which is a nice change from his regular smirk.

"Fine," I say back, continuing this playful back-and-forth banter.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi—"

But before I can finish my 'fine', I feel a crumpled up piece of paper that is thrown at my head from behind me. At first, I think it's some Mackenzie Falls cast member poking fun at me, but the second I see the hot pink hue of the note, I know immediately it's from Tawni. I slide down in my seat and grab it off the ground. When I open it up, my suspicions are confirmed. Who else would dot their i's with hearts and make the tail of their y's all swirly?

_Allison _(_Oh great_, I think. I know that when she uses my real name, she wants to prove a point.)_,_

_Super bored in this class. Just 30 more minutes and we're free… all Nico can talk about is frozen yogurt and video games. But I see you're enjoying yourself. How's it going with Lover Boy? ;)_

_~Pretty Tawni_

I look back and see her waving her manicured fingers at me, batting her blue eyes in exaggeration, supposedly imitating me talking to Chad. I turn back and scribble down a reply.

_Self-Absorbed (JK! But seriously.) Tawni,_

_I told you not to call me my real name… please. Also, I don't like Chad._

_~Your Sunshine (NOT Allison)_

I crumple up the bright pink paper again and throw it back when I'm sure that Ms. Bitterman isn't looking, then resume my conversation with Chad, only to get the paper chucked at me again a few moments later. I hurriedly open up the note again and read her message.

"_My Sunshine",_

_You two like each other. Don't even try to get out of it. I have to cut you some slack though: At least you are COMPLETELY obvious about it, unlike Chad. It's only a matter of time before you admit it, and trust me honey, you totally do!_

_~Always Right Tawni_

I write back:

_Matchmaking Tawni,_

_We've already gone over this. A lot. And if I have to say it again, fine. I'll admit that I have a tiny __**crush**__ on Chad, the sweet, charming one. Not 'Chad Dylan Cooper', the jerkthrob who wants to keep up his stupid image. We're complete opposites anyways: It's not going to happen._

_~Always Sonny_

This time I watch Tawni receive the note and scribble down her answer, and once Ms. Bitterman isn't looking she throws it back at me and I attempt to catch it with one hand, but it's a fail. Instead it bounces of my hand and land gracefully into Chad's lap.

Oh. My. God.

I look at Tawni, who face looks apologetic, yet happy in some way. Not because she likes seeing me get embarrassed or hurt, but I bet she found this as a way to get me and Chad together. And if it happens, all that **studying** in her **bedroom** about celebrity couples, relationships, and all would pay off. I guess deep, deep inside I would like it to happen too, because I'm not going to lie and say I've never thought of me and Chad as a couple… just it was a foreign topic, and that is enough to keep my secret under wraps.

"Chad," I say, trying not to sound nervous. "Can I… er… see that note that's in your lap?"

"Huh?" Chad looks at me skeptically. Great, he didn't notice it, and now I just highlighted it. I could've picked it up off the floor after class or something, but no… "Oh this?" He picks it up and examines it without opening.

"Yes, that. Can I have it back now?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"Hmm…" he muses. "Can I read it?"

"NO!" I say, not bothering to hide shock in my voice, which was a clear mistake.

"Why not?" he smirks.

"Because… because…" I try to come up with a good enough reason. "It's girl talk, you don't need to know."

"Girl talk?" he raises an eyebrow. "If it's _just_ girl stuff, then it can't hurt," he threatens to open the ball of paper up.

"No, you CAN'T look," I say. "Or… or… I'll kill you."

"Are you mad?" he questions.

I look at him as if he's the stupidest creature in the world. "Yes, of course I am! Until you give me that note, at least."

"Well, you seem pretty calm for an angry person," Chad notes.

"Maybe, but I've just mentally punched you in the face."

"Ooh… don't get too violent, Munroe," he smirks. Of course he's enjoying to taunt me. "And plus, you don't want me to read it. This means I HAVE to read it."

I reach out and try to grab it from him without leaving my desk, but it's almost no use because I can just barely touch his sleeve. Chad is sure enjoying himself, and he's almost got the whole paper unwrapped. Just from here I can see my confession in my squiggly handwriting. I can only imagine how professional it looked (note the sarcasm) to see my trying to retrieve the pink note, but I'm pretty sure Ms. Bitterman got a pretty good view. Of course, this is the time she turns around after the whole class session. She's got eyes like a hawk, I tell you. Eyes like a hawk.

"Son—I mean Miss Munroe!" Ms. Bitterman says. I'm guessing that she doesn't want to call me by my first name, because the Falls' kids are here. "Passing notes, I see? With Mr. Cooper?"

"No, we weren't—" Chad starts, but Ms. Bitterman doesn't want to hear it.

"I'm keeping you both for detention, thirty minutes after class," she says strictly (usually she's less strict than that, and she'd let us off with a warning, but I think she wants to impress the drama kids).

"But—" I try to get out of it, but she stops me.

"No buts, ands, or ifs," she responds in a military-school-like fashion. "The rest of the class is dismissed." I watch as the class quickly empties out: I catch a glimpse of Tawni mouthing the word "Sorry!", but I can clearly see that she's pleased. Not that she wants to see me get in trouble (at least, that's only a _very small_ fraction of the cause if any), but she's been planning 'Channy' (a mash-up of my name and Chad's… shiver) for months.

I'll admit I've been in detention before, but not because I've actually had to go. Usually Tawni likes me to stay with her, and Ms. Bitterman doesn't seem to mind. Of course, she rarely gives detention in the first place anyways, and detention is usually very… non-detentiony. It's pretty much just being locked in a room for thirty minutes with absolutely no supervision, and really, you could throw a party in there. The reason why I'm mad is because if Chad gave me that note, then I wouldn't have to stay an extra thirty minutes in the same room with him. Even worse, there were about two minutes of class left. If only I could contain myself for TWO MINUTES, I wouldn't be in this mess.

So this is technically my first time in detention, and of all people I had to spend it with, it was Chad Dylan Cooper. Great.

Ms. Bitterman leaves the room and locks the door and walks to who-knows-where. Actually none of us really know what she does after class… and I mean, we all know that she doesn't have much to do. I've seen her practice her scowls in front of a mirror, which is a little creepy. But hey, I've also seen Tawni practice hair flips in the mirror. Same thing.

So let me paint a mental picture in your mind: me, Chad Dylan Cooper, in a locked classroom for thirty minutes, on the very first day of school. Isn't this so pleasant?

Chad and I listen as Ms. Bitterman's footsteps get softer and softer, more distant. Soon enough, I start the conversation.

"I can't believe she saw the note," I groan. "Eyes like a HAWK, I tell you."

Chad just chuckles at this. "Well, hot pink isn't a color you can exactly miss, Sonny."

I scoff at him. "Well…" It occurs to me that he's glancing over the note now. "Hey, give it back!"

"No!" he counters. "I've only read Tawni's first little message and I'm very interested now."

"I never got to see what Tawni wrote back!" I argue. "PLEASE give it back! Pretty please! With cherries on top!"

"I don't like cherries."

"Then sprinkles on top."

"I don't like sprinkles."

"Just give it back, please!"

He smirks when he says this, "Make me."

Chad gets up and starts running around the classroom, and in between breaths, reading each word out loud. "Self. Absorbed. Tawni…"

Even at those words, I can feel my face start to turn light pink, and I can't take it anymore. Instinctively, I chase after him, my hands reach out to grab the little pink thing that's in his hands. I'm not athletic, or a good runner, but I'm doing pretty good. "I'm gonna get you, Cooper!"

"Don't count on it, Munroe!" I can hear him holler as he starts reading more into it. "I warned you not to call me my real name. I'm going to rearrange your face."

"I didn't write that down!" I say as I'm running to catch up with him through the maze of desks and shelves.

Chad laughs. "That's how you said it in my mind!" he sticks out in tongue in a child-like manner. "Tawni says: It's two like each other… don't even try to get around it… wha-? I do NOT make it obvious!"

"Make what obvious?" I ask, but I know very well what.

"Uh… nothing," he stops running, which makes me stop. I want to run and rip it out of his hands, but He starts to continue again, "It's only a matter of time before you admit it and…"

He trails off, and I just know he's reading my confession. His eyes are scanning the page, taking in every word, and I feel my face go red. He's just going to laugh at me, I just know it. I mean, who wouldn't? And whatever Tawni replied to my confession was surely embarrassing. I prepare myself for the worse, but instead I hear him say, "Opposites attract."

This surprises my completely, and it takes my small mind to process his words, but I still say, "What?"

"Opposites attract," he repeats again. "You said we were complete opposites."

I think about this. "Well, yeah, because we are."

"This means we should attract to each other."

"I'm probably more attracted to you than I should be for my own good," I point out. I mean, he's already read the note and he hasn't laughed yet. I've got nothing to lose.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he takes a step towards me in a Mackenzie Falls-like manner as he says his infamous line. "Because I know for a fact that I am more attracted to you than I should be."

I can't believe he says that. He sounds convincing, but somehow I feel that it's not genuine. Sure, Chad can be sweet at times, but he's also an actor. Could all this just bite me in the butt in the long run? Maybe he's waiting for me to completely embarrass myself and I'll be humiliated for life... I can feel my face lighten up, but I can't come to believe it. "Prove it," I challenge promptly.

"Fine," he says, as if it's no big deal.

"Fine," I say, my voice still challenging.

"Good," he starts to walk towards me.

"Good!" I say, but it's almost cut off, as there's suddenly pressure and force against my lips. I feel my waist trapped in an embrace, my hand in another. He closes his eyes tightly and I analyze his face, noting how passionate it looks, how angelic and pure it is. It's only a matter of time before I realize how close he is, and that warm, tingly feeling on my lips are his own being pressed against mine.

I close my eyes, tightly, and think how I would want to freeze this very moment right here, right now, and live in it forever.

We pull away right as we hear the door unlock, but we aren't disturbed by a human voice. We're both stunned and speechless, the adrenaline still running through my veins. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and nods. I nod back in confirmation.

I watch him walk to the door and promptly leave the classroom, then I see what he has left: a crumpled pink note in my hand. I open it up and Tawni's last note to me:

_Good luck. And tell me how it goes. Love, Tawni… A Friend That Cares About You_

So she had planned this all along.

As I exit out of the classroom, I hold the crumpled up paper tightly in my hands gratefully and silently thank my best friend a million times.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay, so maybe this wasn't my BEST one-shot, but I think it's pretty decent. What do you guys think? Tell me by pressing the beautiful little blue button down there and share your thoughts about my writing, any suggestions to my writing, or just something really random! Anything is appreciated!**

**I have to say, because of you guys, I've improved SO much since last year, and I have to thank you guys for it. I really appreciate it! To anyone that reads my other stories, I promise to update soon. This was just a quick little one-shot I wanted to write to enter a competition…**

**Again, this one-shot is dedicated to TheRandomWizard23 for getting second place in my own competition (great job! Hope you enjoyed the one-shot!), and I'd totally recommend reading some of her stories in the maybe-free time you have. Keep writing!**

**Thanks, guys! :) **


End file.
